


Silence Eternal

by Akane_dREam



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akane_dREam/pseuds/Akane_dREam
Relationships: Lemrina Vers Envers & Slaine Troyard, Lemrina Vers Envers/Slaine Troyard
Kudos: 3





	Silence Eternal

——她不过，是一位薇瑟的公主罢了。

在第一次见到蕾穆丽娜的时候斯雷因礼数周全地欠身行礼，放在胸前的手动作流畅优雅一如库鲁特欧当年严苛要求的那样，尽管那个时候他甚至还不是一名骑士，但是库鲁特欧似乎认为既然他拦不住时常要跑来的艾瑟依拉姆公主，他起码不能让粗俗的举止污了公主的眼睛。斯雷因低下头的动作是那么自然，甚至不需要经过大脑的任何思考就能完美地做出来，于是他空闲的脑子里不经意地产生了这么一个念头。

“蕾穆丽娜公主，这是斯雷因，斯雷因·特洛耶特，现在是一名骑士。”扎兹巴鲁姆淡淡地说道，将斯雷因引见给蕾穆丽娜。

“请抬起头来。”

“是。”斯雷因简短地作出回答，抬起头直起身子。眼前的轮椅里，粉色短发的少女朝他笑了笑。少女举手投足间是扎兹巴鲁姆扎实教养出来的贵族高贵气度，然而比起被纵容惯了有些无拘无束得不成体统的艾瑟依拉姆公主，偏偏又是教养良好的她，缺一点作为皇室成员的——或许可以被称为傲慢，或许可以被称为骄傲，或许可以被称为自信，或许可以被称为矜持的，一种风采。她微微抬起下颌，海蓝色的眼眸垂下来看着其实并不比自己矮的少年，可是她那笑容在他眼里是带着些许脆弱而虚张声势的羞怯。翡翠色的眼中带着恰如其分的恭谨和不带掩饰的淡漠，对上那双海蓝色的眼。她的眼睛如同静默的大海，太过静默以至于斯雷因能够看到那海面下的汹涌暗流。那暗流让他隐隐有些心惊，心底却又逆涌上一股不知名的，沉重缓慢的浪。

——可是这又如何呢？蕾穆丽娜对他来说不过就是艾瑟依拉姆的妹妹而已，一个需要尊敬，需要爱戴，需要献上忠诚的对象。一个需要关照，需要怜爱，需要被捧在手心里呵护的对象。斯雷因早就见惯了公主。他会发自内心地朝她躬身屈膝，朝着艾瑟依拉姆的姐妹，朝着薇瑟的公主，低下他并不高贵的头颅。

除此之外，她还能是什么呢。

最初只是在出战的间隙，会给蕾穆丽娜讲讲地球的事情而已。斯雷因已经不是当初那个见到公主就会语无伦次的少年，尽管他已经足够地耐心，尽可能事无巨细无一遗漏地描述，他总觉得他对蕾穆丽娜说的比对艾瑟依拉姆说的要少。不过没有关系，斯雷因安慰自己，毕竟他是第二次说了，总会说得比第一次好。

扎兹巴鲁姆送来了蕾穆丽娜想要的画册，是火星上少有的纸质书籍。这个时候近身服侍的埃德尔丽泽去休息了，会客室里只有斯雷因和蕾穆丽娜两个人。蕾穆丽娜捧着画册低着头看着，及肩的发丝向前滑落，露出一截线条柔和的白皙脖颈。她身后的玻璃窗外是漆黑的宇宙，明亮的蓝色行星，还有卫星群带，如同大颗小颗的珍珠洒落在黑丝绒上，恰恰衬在她颈后，好像那曾经就是她戴着的，一条华美的珍珠项链。

斯雷因看着她的侧影出神了好一会儿。尽管没有名分，没有人能够否认她和艾瑟依拉姆确然是姐妹——无意识的时候会抓住面颊边的发丝捧住脸，看着地球的时候眼里微微发光，在低重力的格纳库里自由自在地跳跃着的时候一如他最后一次给她的姐姐授课，她踩着全息投影的地板笑着旋转起来，白色的裙摆扬起来，边缘划出漂亮的圆圈。那么相似的，无遮无拦的孩子气。

可是说不出理由的，他不愿意拿她们做任何对比。他甚至有些庆幸蕾穆丽娜只是个私生女，没人知道她的存在，也就不需要被人时时和高贵温柔的皇姐作比较，不需要时时受人怜悯，不需要时时被当做是姐姐的影子。她只需要是蕾穆丽娜，这就够了。

“斯雷因。”蕾穆丽娜突然出声唤他。

“是，蕾穆丽娜公主。有什么事情吗？”

“这是天空吗？”她把画册递到斯雷因面前，指着上面的一张图。

“是的。天空下面的是大海。”

“大海……是我见到的，地球上蓝色的部分吗？”

蕾穆丽娜不觉转过身去看向玻璃窗外。轮椅在她的操纵下顺从地往后退了退，转了个方向。

“是的。海洋在地球表面占据了70%左右的面积，所以地球看上去是蓝色的。”

“可是我看见的天空……月球上的天空永远都是黑色的啊。”

“那是因为月球上缺乏空气的缘故。在地球上有着大量的空气，使得太阳光发生折射，天空就呈现出蓝色。”

斯雷因见蕾穆丽娜对着玻璃窗看得入迷，于是低下头看看从她手里接过来的画册。并不是什么世界名画集，只是一本普通的绘本，似乎还是儿童书。蕾穆丽娜看到的那一页上，有着大片大片的蓝天，下面是大片大片的海，天空是水彩的颜色清淡得恍若透明，偏偏海的颜色又是那么浓郁，漂亮得不得了。浅金色的沙滩上是一个女孩子小小的背影，提着鞋子面对着大海站着，微风扬起她金色的长发和白色的裙摆。

“……真想看一看呢。”

斯雷因合上绘本时啪的一声差点掩盖了蕾穆丽娜的轻语声。

“公主殿下是想看到地球上的蓝天吗？”

“嗯。光是绘画、照片、投影什么的，总觉得是感觉不到天空真正的样子。”蕾穆丽娜的笑意非常非常浅，与其说那是笑容，不如说那更多地是一种渺茫得像是绝望的希望。有轻轻的吱呀一声，像是轮椅的踏板。

斯雷因不得不微微笑着说：“地球上的天空并不总是蓝色的。傍晚的时候，太阳所在的西方的天空是橘色的。有时候天边的云会被夕阳照成红色或者金色，非常漂亮，就像正在燃烧的火焰一样。”

“云？”

“是的，云。水蒸发之后在天空中凝结，就会形成云。当云累积到一定数量的时候，就会变成雨，重新以水的形态落下来。”

蕾穆丽娜沉默了一会儿，轻轻地叹了口气。轮椅转回来重新面对着斯雷因。她朝他伸出手来，接过了斯雷因递回来的画册，低下头翻开它。

“真想看一看啊。蓝色的天空，像火焰一样的云。”她轻声重复道。

“……总有一天您会看到的。”

这是斯雷因唯一能够回答的话。

斯雷因觉得他的生命并不属于他自己，而是为了别的什么人在燃烧着，战斗着。他蹂躏着自己的故乡将自己的同胞赶尽杀绝，他驱使着自己的身体让自己无止境地作战，他要将那颗蓝色行星用精美的染着鲜血的包装纸包好，系上用生命编织的缎带打成一个漂亮的蝴蝶结，送给一位他为之献上忠诚的公主。可是他却并没有余裕也没有心情去想，到底该是哪一位。

护送扎兹巴鲁姆到马里内诺斯基地之后，斯雷因从塔尔西斯的驾驶舱中跃出，蹬了一脚机体，在哈库莱特的陪同下前往休息室。哈库莱特递过来一小包饮料。

“您辛苦了，斯雷因大人。”

“没什么。补给和维修就拜托你了，哈库莱特先生。”

“是。”

斯雷因翻过栏杆踏上走廊的地面，拆开饮料的包装，吸管靠近唇边的时候，却又停了下来，指背碰了碰嘴唇。少女笑着在他面前转过身去的身姿蓦然浮现在眼前，眼中的海蓝色是那么纯粹，又那么寂寞。

“……蕾穆丽娜公主……也真是的。”他低声喃喃，忽然笑了，“这可怎么行。我要怎么回应她呢。”

“……恕属下多言。斯雷因大人，接受Aldnoah授权所需要的忠诚，这就是蕾穆丽娜公主殿下想要得到的东西吧。”哈库莱特温言劝道，“在您启动塔尔西斯的时候，您就已经给了她足够的回报了。”

“不是的。我对她的忠诚和你对她的忠诚毫无二致，而她想要的不止这些，她值得得到的也不止这些啊。”

斯雷因摇了摇头。他脸上的微笑干净得不可思议，空洞得不可思议，却又带着不容忽视不容自欺的，决然的否定与残酷的自嘲，诚实得让人的心滴血。太空包装的饮料被紧握包装的压力挤出来，沾湿了斯雷因的手，浑圆的液滴顺着他的手臂滚落下去。

“而我又能给她什么呢。我甚至不能保证这份忠诚能够一直维持下去。”

蕾穆丽娜其实不曾避讳她那位温柔的，美丽的，人见人爱的皇姐。她谈论她的皇姐时语气平和淡静。她常常会翻看艾瑟依拉姆的照片，看着照片里姐姐娴静温和的笑容，自觉或不自觉地露出清浅的微笑。她让埃德尔丽泽给她找来艾瑟依拉姆曾经读过的书籍，一边翻看着一边漫无边际地问着皇姐身边细碎的琐事。她挺直脊背的姿态越来越像艾瑟依拉姆，可是眼睛里却始终没有那双祖母绿色眼眸中清澈明亮的光，如同不能发光的月亮反射阳光。斯雷因如约去陪她下棋的时候，她正看着屏幕上艾瑟依拉姆发表演说的视频，反反复复，一字一句，跟着不知疲倦的视频中的人低声喃喃着重复：

“我是艾瑟依拉姆·薇瑟·艾利欧西亚，薇瑟帝国第一皇女……我是艾瑟依拉姆·薇瑟·艾利欧西亚，薇瑟帝国第一皇女……我是……”

“蕾穆丽娜公主殿下。”

斯雷因不知道是不是自己神经过敏，可是那声音越来越像艾瑟依拉姆，那语气越来越像艾瑟依拉姆，几乎要深深刺痛他的心脏，让他忍不住出声打断了她机械一样的练习。蕾穆丽娜愣了一愣，转过身来。

“哎呀，已经到这个时候了吗？”

她的声音里还带着艾瑟依拉姆的味道，斯雷因无端地觉得他是不是在哪里听过这句话。然而蕾穆丽娜只是露出了毫不知情的再普通不过的一个笑容。

“我练习得有些入迷，都忘了时间了。你等很久了吗？”

“并没有。打扰了殿下的练习，臣不胜惶恐。”

斯雷因欠身，为蕾穆丽娜摆放棋盘。他摆着摆着，稍稍迟疑了一刻，手里拿着的白色皇后悬在空中约有一秒。

“……您不必练习得那么辛苦。”

“虽然扎兹巴鲁姆伯爵说我演得像，”蕾穆丽娜驱动轮椅往桌边靠近，“我毕竟没有亲眼见过皇姐呀，更不要说和她相处，亲身体会皇姐是个怎样的人。”

斯雷因有些讶异地发觉蕾穆丽娜的眼中有一丝憧憬和向往的光。

“我只知道……皇姐是个很温柔的人。很美好的人。即使她生于我所厌恶的薇瑟皇族之家，即使她有着我所没有的一切，我也没有办法恨她。”她朝斯雷因露出一个可称明朗的笑容，“斯雷因也是因为这样，才会这么喜欢皇姐的吧？”

“……艾瑟依拉姆公主确实非常温柔。”

斯雷因只能这样回答。蕾穆丽娜的笑却毫无阴霾。

“皇姐那样温柔的人……真的很好。假如我也是这样的人就好了呢。”

“请您不要试图成为艾瑟依拉姆公主那样的人。”

在蕾穆丽娜讶然的目光中斯雷因脱口说道。话一出口他就意识到话说得不对。他只得轻轻叹了口气，直视着她那双几乎是荡漾着水光的海蓝色眼眸。

“……请您做您自己就好。倘若您成为了艾瑟依拉姆公主，那么蕾穆丽娜公主又在哪里呢？”

蕾穆丽娜眨了眨眼，眼中的水光依旧潋滟着，衬得眼眸如同波光粼粼的大海。

“……嗯。”

可是斯雷因说不上自己这么说的时候到底有几分真心。不可以作对比，在走向艾瑟依拉姆病房的路上他在心底一再告诫自己，这对她们来说都是太过无礼太过不敬的行为。可是他的本能一而再再而三地要将这一对本来就那样相似的姐妹撕裂开来，失控地向他列举着她们之间的区别证明她们是截然不同的，而他并不知道这是为了艾瑟依拉姆还是为了蕾穆丽娜。

他踏进艾瑟依拉姆的病房，自动门在他身后刷的一声合上的瞬间隔断了门外照进来的光，只余艾瑟依拉姆所在之处，光芒明灭不定如她悬于一线的生命。昏暗的病房里金发的皇女依旧双目紧闭，在治疗液中浮浮沉沉，了无生气。他走了过去，将手放在玻璃外壁上，靠近艾瑟依拉姆的手的位置。斯雷因默默地看着她的手指在水的折射下变得有些不像当初的样子，看着偶尔冒出来的气泡遮蔽他的视线，最后还是转身离开。

她们终究是不一样的啊。斯雷因茫然地想。她在这里死亡着，她在那里活着。

“鸟？”

哈库莱特有些惊异的重复了一遍这个词语。眼前的少年早已经脱下了灰色的骑士服，换上了鲜红的伯爵服饰，正背着手站在自己面前，看着漆黑一片的宇宙。他的脊背挺得笔直笔直，撑得身体摇摇欲坠，如同岌岌可危的沙塔。可是他的脊背依然笔直笔直，分毫不动。

“嗯。蕾穆丽娜公主说想要看鸟。让人从地球上送过来。”

年轻能干的下属第一次露出了难为的表情：“但是，斯雷因大人，据我所知，这种动物的寿命非常短暂，而且很有可能因为不适应长途旅行而……”

“我知道。”斯雷因简短地应道，“如果是这样的话，就换新的鸟。总之，这件事情要尽快去做。”

“是。”明了了上司的意思，哈库莱特简洁地领命。他瞥了一眼面前玻璃里少年伯爵的面容，对上倒影里那双翡翠色的眼瞳。注意到哈库莱特看过来的目光，斯雷因看着玻璃里哈库莱特的倒影淡漠地笑了笑。

“你是不是觉得我很失败？”在忠诚的下属出言反驳之前斯雷因就打断了他：“你知道的，艾瑟依拉姆公主一直都说想要到地球上去，然后她就去了，然后她就这样回来了。我很害怕。很害怕蕾穆丽娜公主会和艾瑟依拉姆公主一样，在我面前失去生命，因为我的故乡而失去生命。我所能获得的一切——荣光，权力，未来的地球，都属于艾瑟依拉姆公主，我没有办法也没有资格向蕾穆丽娜公主承诺幸福，我只希望她不要再背负更多的不幸。”

斯雷因看着漆黑玻璃中映照出来的自己的倒影，嘲讽地扬起唇角。

“我不明白，为什么我都那样说了，她还是会那么向往地球呢？那个充满了粗野之人、卑劣之人的星球……那个并不美好的星球。”

“尽管您如此说。”哈库莱特沉静地回答，“蕾穆丽娜公主所知道的和地球有关的一切，都和您有关。她所认识的地球人，也只有您一位。”

“我难道又是什么好人。”

那冷酷的如同判决一样的话让哈库莱特几乎要失去言语的能力。可是斯雷因反而自己又敛去了面上的冷色，空余疲态如挥之不去的阴影落在眼底。

“能够给她的话，就全都给她吧。因为我除了她以外，已经一无所有了。”

如同一个笑话，艾瑟依拉姆“病危”的消息就在此时传来。

关于地球的课程。一起下棋的时间。每日简短的问候。随着斯雷因越来越忙碌，留在月面基地的时间越来越少，使得生活宁静的日程一个个被取消，蕾穆丽娜坐在轮椅上发呆的时间越来越长，独自一人的时间越来越长。过去的很长一段时间里，她甚至会在孤独的时候去皇姐的病房，和治疗液里沉睡着的艾瑟依拉姆说上很久的话，可是现在连艾瑟依拉姆她都见不成。她确确实实地成为了一只笼中鸟，双翅折断，无从逃离。唯一值得安慰的，是斯雷因无论如何都会抽出时间来，或是直接与她会面，或是通过视频通话。他似乎从来都没有离开她。

“皇姐……还没有好转的迹象吗？”

“是。虽然听说已经稳定下来没有继续恶化，但是艾瑟依拉姆公主的病情仍然不容乐观。”

斯雷因说着的时候已经很好地控制住了语气，不动声色地掩去嗓音中的动摇，“但是蕾穆丽娜公主殿下，请不要为她过分担心。医疗团队正在竭尽全力，要相信他们。”

“为什么是你来安慰我呢？”蕾穆丽娜轻轻地摇了摇头，“明明真正悲伤的人是你，那么爱着皇姐的人也是你。”

斯雷因一时之间竟不知道如何回答她。他只感觉到一种浓重粘稠的悲伤流淌着如同酸液，一寸寸腐蚀着血管流入五脏六腑，让每一根神经都叫嚣着疼。那双直视着自己的明净眼眸是海，是没有尽头的平静的辽阔的海，让自己无端想起了那本画册里站在海边的少女——他想站在那里，从那里开始，一步一步地走去，一步一步地投入那片汪洋，一步一步地让海水将自己浸没。一旦踏入那片海，他满身的鲜血一定会将明净的海水彻底污染。

“……臣先行告退。”

所以，他只能选择仓皇逃离。

“斯雷因！”

他的脚步有一瞬间的迟滞，蕾穆丽娜就在他身后抓住了斯雷因的袖口。她的手指微微颤了颤，最后还是没有去握斯雷因的手。

“不要走，请你不要走。”她轻声说，竭力想要保持声音的镇定，却还是急急的有些发颤，唯恐他会在她说完之前就抽身离去，“我原谅你，斯雷因。就算你在我面前为了皇姐流泪，就算你会为了她泣不成声。就算……就算你让我成为皇姐的替代品，我都原谅你。没有关系的，可以的。”

斯雷因只能感觉到后背上有些沉重的，无力的倚靠。呼吸声有些紊乱，她却并没有哭泣。那声音透过脊梁骨，震得他的大脑嗡嗡地响。

“……如果这样的话，你会留下来吗？”

在漫长漫长的沉默之后，斯雷因终于还是伸手握住了蕾穆丽娜的手。他这么拉着她的手许久许久，才轻轻的，顺着她牵着自己袖口的方向，将他的袖子从她手中抽了出来。

“蕾穆丽娜公主。”

他开口的时候声音干涩喑哑。

“您是不会成为她的替代品的。”

当斯雷因重新回到月面基地的司令室时，已经是很久以后的事情了。他握着从艾瑟依拉姆手里拿过来的枪离开会面室时，艾瑟依拉姆站得离他最远，祖母绿色的眼眸中是让人说不出滋味的悲哀，如同一声辨不明感情的无声叹息。而离他最近的蕾穆丽娜看着他的目光中却只有无穷无尽的怜悯和后悔。他不敢去探寻在她眼中的自己此时又是什么表情。当他对着厚厚的玻璃的时候，自己映在里面的模糊倒影如同带着面具，麻木得什么都表现不出来，丝毫见不到能够将所有人欺瞒玩弄得风生水起的斯雷因·扎兹巴鲁姆·特洛耶特的模样。

“……哈库莱特，我竟看不出那不是蕾穆丽娜公主。我竟一点也不了解她。”

过了很长一段时间，斯雷因才慢慢开口说道。少年浅银色的头颅沉沉地、疲倦地靠在面前交叉的双手上，碧色的眼瞳里映着窗外一片虚无的漆黑宇宙，然后眼睑沉重地盖了下来。

“十九个月。已经有十九个月了。我不应该看不出来的。我不能这样。”

哈库莱特思索了好一会儿，寻找着适合的回答的话语。

“……可是您并不视其为理所应当。您在乎自己是否了解她，您会为了自己的不了解和辜负而愧疚。”哈库莱特稍稍迟疑了一下，“您是爱她的。”

斯雷因发出了一声笑，那笑声里毫无愉快的意思，干干的如同老旧的扬声器。

“怎么可能。我所爱的人明明是艾瑟依拉姆公主。”

哈库莱特很快就做出了回答。

“然而，您也并没有看出来那是艾瑟依拉姆公主。”

* * *

“这是什么意思！我不要走！斯雷因！斯雷因！”

蕾穆丽娜想要挣开按住她双肩的哈库莱特。在低重力的格纳库她勉强能够站起来，能够凭借自己的意志自己的双腿行走，所以她用尽全力地想要挣开哈库莱特追上去。她不再顾及自己应当隐瞒所有人的身份，不再顾及她过去十六年来受的教育告诉她要矜持要端庄要喜怒不形于色，几乎是无理取闹一样的挣扎着喊叫着流泪着。然而斯雷因只是朝她露出了最后的一个微笑：

“蒙您厚爱，微臣无以为报。然而，微臣所能给您的只能是背叛或是欺骗。”

“我不在乎！我哪里都不要去！”

斯雷因没有回顾，轻轻一蹬地板往月面基地深处去。红色的伯爵服下摆扬了起来，又低低地垂了下去。蕾穆丽娜猛地用力推开了哈库莱特，却因为用力过度没有站稳，重重往前一个趔趄。在哈库莱特将她扶起来的时候，那位年轻的伯爵已然消失在了漆黑通道的深处，独自一人消失在了空无一物的黑暗之中。

“斯雷因大人不是为了艾瑟依拉姆女王而放弃月面基地，而是为了您。”

听到哈库莱特这句话的时候，蕾穆丽娜忽然觉得全身被抽去了力气。

于是蕾穆丽娜在逃生的穿梭机上看着那只矫捷的，明亮的，孤高而美丽的银白色机体拖着橙色的机体朝着蓝色的行星坠落，缓慢地，缓慢地被一团熊熊燃烧的橘红色的火光吞没。太空里是那么的安静，时间是那么的寂静悠长，坠落仿佛没有尽头。她忽然想起来斯雷因曾经说过，在傍晚日落时分的云朵，就像燃烧的火焰一样壮丽。

他说过他会让她看到的。

——fin


End file.
